Over the years, various devices and apparatuses have been developed in an effort to protect hoses, cables, wiring, and the like from physical damage. In particular, numerous cable protector designs have been developed to protect cabling extending across walkways, roadways, and construction sites from physical damage caused by pedestrians, vehicular traffic, and other such external elements. Cable protectors have also proven useful in helping to minimize the risk of pedestrians tripping over such cabling.
Conventional cable protectors typically include one or more channels extending in parallel between opposing ends of the cable protector to receive one or more cables. Side ramps may extend laterally outward from, or may be removably attachable to, the sides of the cable protector to allow vehicles and the like to roll over the top of the cable protector. In some cases, these side ramps are configured to have a relatively gradual slope so that a wheelchair, walker, or the like may pass over the cable protector with minimal effort.